Gawn
is one of Galant's bests friends and tritagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. He is the fourth in command of "Royal Knights". Appearance Gawn has green eyes. He wears a red bandana on his forehead, where he bears the Symbol of the royal knights. He has two big locks coming out of the front and the rest of the hair is slicked back. On his body has a green sleeveless shirt, and on top of it, a red vest with two red shoulder pads, both of this has, as detail, yellow lines. He has the same color of boots and on his gloves. Crossing his chest, he has a brown belt that carries the sheath of his axe. He also has dark green elbow-gloves and pants with a brown belt, attached to two sheaths (in both legs) for two tomahawks, used for hunting or as an emergency weapon. on the back of the belt, he has a sheath to his mace. He also has knee pads attached on his trousers. Personality Gawn was by far one of the closest friends that Galant had, they were almost always together, and Gawn always supported Galant in almost all decisions he took as their leader, even when he sometimes thought otherwise. This generally puts him in conflict with others, especially Lance and Dagonet. He also was generally calm and relaxed, yet this changed to become savage and deadly in battle or if he was raged by anything. He is also generous and altruistic, as he is willing to fight for the sake of his friends and for those he considers his family. Background He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his classmates where his friends: Galant, Lance, Guinevere, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan, and Galahad. Thanks to the last one, they obtained the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, due his father was a worker in Argus. They logged in and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revealed his true intentions creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". Relationships Kana Gawn and Kana had a tense relationship when they met each other, yet they quickly became friends. After some time together, They became closer and they became boyfriend and girlfriend, though they never married. Galant Gawn is one of Galants best friends. He had been friends with his since they were children. Gawn generally acts as one of Galant's right-hand man at the time of a battle or decisions and doesn't question his command never, even when he thinks otherwise. At the time of conflict inside the guild, he generally is in agreement with Galant. Guinevere Gawn is Guinevere's best male friend. She was also very grateful to him due to his constant support on Galant and his constant way of helping her while cooking. Lance Gawn and Lance are very close to each other since kids when they two and Glant spent long hours together. Gawn is lace second best friend. The often tease each other with the relationships with other girls. Percival Percival and Gawn are very close friends. Though they are not often seen together they are the "jokers" inside the guild and the group of friends. Abilities Through well adapted to fight with a sword, Gawn prefers the combination of mace and axe to easily defeat his enemies with his strong and precise attacks. Gawn's strength is accompanied by his agility and adaptability to almost any situation. Gawn is also skilled throwing tomahawks. Gawn's skills place him as the third-best warrior of his guild, just below Galant and Lance. Sword Art Online *'Lvl:'67 *'HP:'12000 *'Main equipment:' **Axe of the Fire King (One Handed Axe - Forged by Dagonet) **Mace of Victory (One Handed Mace - Forged by Dagonet) **Tomahawk (Throwing Weapon) Trivia *As the rest of the guild, Gawn is based on one of my best friends and his name is based on Gawain, one of the Knights of the Right Table the Arthurian Legend. **His changed his name to Gawn due to there is already another character named Gawain. *He is the oldest member of the guild. Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Clearer Category:Character Category:Guild Member Category:Male Category:Members of the Royal Knights